Land of Ravens
by Saraiyu Karan
Summary: OC WARNING! Inu-yasha is in an arranged marrage to the daughter of the raven lord, Inu-taisho wants her to marry Sesshomaru instead. Rated for safety! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Land of the Ravens

Chapter 1- The forest

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the Inu-yasha characters do not belong to me, they belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi. However, Yuka and Rai DO belong to me!_

Running through the Forest, she had to find him, but who? She didn't know, but she had a feeling that he was in trouble, he needed her help. A scream, her scream, why was she screaming? Golden-brown eyes, starring at her, full of pain. She screamed again and sat up, in bed. "Just another dream." She sighed as she got out of bed.

"YUKA!" A male voice said through her door, "Hurry up girl the Western Lord and his sons will be here any minute!" Yuka groaned, 'I have been up for hours waiting on them to arrive! Can I help it if I pass out from boredom?' She thought to herself, but managed to keep from talking aloud.

Yuka had dreaded this day for three years, on her fifteenth birthday. That's when the decision had first been made; she had no say in who she would marry. That decision had already been made for her, Inu-yasha.

Just when Yuka was starting to have feelings for him, Inu-taisho, Inu-yasha's father, was having second thoughts. He was beginning to wonder if he should, instead of Inu-yasha, marry her to Sesshomaru, his elder son. This was the reason for their visit, it was now her eighteenth birthday, she was now of age.

This angered Yuka to no end, she did not wish to wed the elder brother. No one cared; she was just a pawn to them, useful only in bringing the two clans together.

Yuka sighed as she picked her favorite kimono up off her bed; it had been her mother's wedding Kimono. She sighed again, as she refolded the pure-silk kimono," I will follow my heart, just as you did, mother" Yuka looked in the mirror as she went to leave her room. She was wearing a blood red kimono, which depicted a raven in mid-flight, just below her knees. Her Obi was as dark blue as the midnight sky. It was the only kimono that Inu-yasha liked, and her father requested that she wear it.

Yuka walked out of her room, "Oh, well" She said, and made her way outside. To her surprise, they were already there, and seemed to have been kept waiting. "About time you got out here…" Yuka heard one of them mutter. She knew who it was, "hello to you too, Inu-yasha" 'good' she thought, 'no emotion on my face, or in my voice'.

A long silence fell upon the group as Yuka and Inu-yasha began to glare at each other. Yuka's father, Rai, was the one to break the silence. "Why don't we go inside? I believe that breakfast is fixed by now." Yuka hung back as the others went inside. She wanted to speak with Inu-yasha, and now would be their only chance for privacy.

"Inu-yasha, may I speak with you for a moment?" Yuka did not like the way that her voice sounded so weak with that question, but it managed to get his attention and he stopped. Inu-yasha's ears perked up with that question, 'Is she going to chose me over Sesshomaru?' He had always liked Yuka; he just couldn't stand the way that she would drift off into her own thoughts all the time.

"Yuka, is this going to be the same conversation as last time? I've already told you that I would let you keep your freedom." To add emphasis to his words, he took two steps backwards, away from her. Yuka took two steps towards him at the same time, "Inu-yasha, I know this, but I have no say in the matter! Our fathers' are the ones who will have the last say in this, not us!" Yuka had not noticed that she was raising her voice, or that he was getting closer.

Inu-yasha wrapped his arms around Yuka, and held her against his chest. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen." Inu-yasha could smell the tears when Yuka began to sob quietly against him. Yuka jumped she heard a growl rumble through his chest, she looked up to see him glaring at his father, who had come to see where they had gone off to.

_YAY! Hope you guys liked this! It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, and yes I am working on my other story as well, I have hit writers block with it but I promise that I will try to update it soon! Oh, well maybe this fic will go better, I mean it is practically writing itself! Well, PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Land of the Ravens

Chapter 2: Realization

_Disclaimer: Inu-yasha does not belong to me…I thought we already covered this?_

It was getting late, and Inu-taisho was beginning to think about the scene that he had witnessed in the Raven-Lord's garden earlier that day. He sighed, and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Why is this so hard? It's obvious who she prefers." Inu-taisho jumped when both of his sons burst through the door, at each others' thoughts. 'Glad to see that some things will never change.'

"May I inquire as to why the two of you broke a perfectly good door?" Inu-taisho asked calmly, 'they are always like this, why get worked up over it?' he thought as he simply pulled the two of them apart. "May I ask what started this?" Sesshomaru growled and glared at his younger half-brother, "He said that Yuka was going to refuse my offer…" Inu-taisho smiled at his sons' apparent distress. "That will be her decision."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Yuka was sitting on a marble bench, beside a small pond filled with Koi fish. "Is something wrong?" Yuka jumped when her father spoke, she had not noticed his presence. Yuka turned to glare at her father, "Leave me alone Rai!" He sighed when he noticed that she was serious. As Rai turned to leave he stopped and looked at one of the trees, "Hello, Sesshomaru"

Yuka froze, and a drop of sweat rolled down the side of her face. Rai chuckled at the look on her face, and walked away. "I apologize for the intrusion, but I needed to speak with you." Sesshomaru said as he came out from behind one of the Sakura trees. Yuka's surprise turned to fury, "How long were you watching me?" Sesshomaru walked closer and sat down beside her on the bench, "not long, I followed your father." Yuka let out a surprised laugh, and turned to look at him. She froze, caught in Sesshomaru's gaze; her body was no longer listening to her. Yuka wanted to run, but her body simply refused to budge.

Sesshomaru didn't want to move, he had never been able to get this close to Yuka. He couldn't look away, her strange eyes that seemed to change colors depending on her mood, were now a silvery-grey. Her black hair had a red shine in the fading sunlight. Sesshomaru tried to suppress a growl when he noticed that Yuka was shivering, he wrapped his tail around her thinking that she might be cold.

Yuka was confused, she had convinced herself that she loved Inu-yasha, yet here she was with Sesshomaru, and oddly it felt right. Yuka hadn't noticed that she was shivering, until she felt Sesshomaru wrap his tail around her. Safe, she felt as if nothing would be able to hurt her again.

The sun was beginning to set, when Sesshomaru finally reached over to pick her up. Yuka had dozed off almost as soon as she got warm, and Sesshomaru had stayed with her. It was late by the time he got back to the palace, and Yuka was still asleep.

Yuka's bedroom door had been sealed to prevent unwelcome guests, so he went ahead and took her into his room. He walked in and closed the door; Sesshomaru placed Yuka on his futon and waited for her to awaken. Yuka began to stir after a few moments, Sesshomaru could no longer help himself, and he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Yuka opened her violet eyes as Sesshomaru sat up, "what..?" He smiled, and crawled onto the futon beside her. "I was wondering if you would awaken, or if you were going to be spending the rest of the night with me. " Yuka blushed, as Sesshomaru got closer and wrapped his tail around her for the second time that night. "You were not this shy earlier. " He said, while pulling her closet to him. Yuka hesitated for a moment, before turning to face him. Sesshomaru placed his hands on her shoulders, and rolled on top of her. "Have you thought about my offer? " He asked, kissing her neck all the while.

Yuka tried to push him away, but he only tightened his grip and began to run his fangs along the side of her neck. After a while Sesshomaru began to lightly nip at the juncture where her neck and shoulder met.

Inu-taisho was walking around in the halls and noticed light coming under Sesshomaru's door, "He finally came back." As he got closer to the door he caught Yuka's scent, and her froze. 'She's in heat…shit…' Inu-taisho thought to himself as he opened his sons' door. Inu-taisho stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed how his eldest son was acting, he had been so angry that he hadn't noticed that Inu-yasha was standing right behind him.

Yuka was the first to notice that they were being watched, and shoved Sesshomaru in the chest as hard as she could and yelled in his ear, "MOVE!" Inu-taisho managed to get Sesshomaru's attention with a growl, but jumped when he heard another growl behind him. He turned to look and saw that Inu-yasha's eyes were shading red, and he was almost at his breaking point. "Calm down" Inu-taisho stated, before turning back to face Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had managed to calm himself, and was now standing at the opposite side of the room, waiting for his father's wrath. He could not make himself look at Yuka, not after what he had almost done to her. For the first time in years, Sesshomaru whimpered, "I'm sorry, Yuka..!"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

The next day…

Xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxddxdxdxdxdxdxdxddxddxdxddxddxddxddxddxddxddxdxdddxddxddxdxddxdxdxdxddx

The weather had changed for the worse, a severe thunder-storm blocked out the sun in mere moments. Yuka didn't like storms and was easily frightened by the sudden explosive sounds of thunder. "MAKE IT STOP!" Yuka screamed, from behind one of the more ornate wall scrolls in the main room, as a flash of lightning lit up the sky closely followed by a loud roar of thunder. The storm was right on top of them, and Rai had never seen his daughter in such a state of panic.

Sesshomaru was as close to Yuka as he could get, worried that her stress might cause her to faint. Inu-yasha began to watch his brother closely, looking for any reason to attack. "Yuka, I think the worst part of the storm is over, why not come out of your hiding spot?" Inu-taisho asked as gently as he could muster. He had learned one very important thing the first day that he met Yuka, when she was frightened to coo to her like a baby.

Yuka let out a frightened whimper, and shrank closer back against the wall, "I'd rather stay put, but thanks for asking…" She was close to hysterics, and knew that she might attack someone if they got too close. "Yuka," Inu-taisho cooed, edging closer to her hiding place, "the storm isn't going to hurt you." Yuka let out a short startled laugh, "You would be surprised what a storm can do." Inu-taisho inched closer to the side of the wall scroll, "Yuka, do you want me to come after you?" Yuka let out a startled growl when she looked toward the sound of his voice and noticed how close he was, but it was too late.

Inu-taisho made eye-contact with Sesshomaru, who just happened to be the closest to the other side, and nodded. Sesshomaru understood what his father was hinting at, and they both lunged at their side of the scroll. Yuka squeaked in surprise, ducked under them both, and bolted down a stairwell that led into the wine cellar. Inu-yasha and Rai were right at Yuka's heals, until in her panicked state, she tripped and knocked over a guard that had chanced a nap in a doorway.

The guard quickly regained his footing, and caught Yuka before she hit the ground. As Rai and Inu-yasha got closer, they noticed that she had fainted. Rai recognized the tiger-demon as Yuka's personal bodyguard, and nearly laughed when he saw the confusion on his face. "Nothing to worry about, "Rai assured the guard, "the storm spooked her." He continued as the tiger-demon gave him a doubtful look. Inu-yasha walked over and reached to take Yuka away from the guard, but jumped back when he was issued a warning growl. "Inu-yasha this is Rikku, he is Yuka's personal body guard, Rikku this is Inu-yasha, one of the western lords sons." Rai quickly introduced the two, so that there would be no misunderstandings.

Rikku regained his soldiers' posture and relinquished Yuka to Inu-yasha, "Apologies, I simply worry about her." Rikku growled, before saluting and walking away. Inu-yasha watched him walk to the other side of the cellar, when he blinked the old soldier was gone. Inu-yasha carried Yuka back to the main room, with Rai close behind. Inu-taisho and Sesshomaru were talking beside one of the windows, but quickly noticed the still form in Inu-yasha's arms. "Hmm, the storm still bothers her, even in rest." Inu-taisho said, placing some pillows on the floor. Sesshomaru walked over and snatched Yuka out on Inu-yasha's arms before he could react, and placed her on the pillows. Rai removed his black cape, and used it to cover Yuka like a blanket. Yuka sighed and slipped further into sleep.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Dreaming…

She was in a light purple kimono, walking through a field of flowers, on the other end of the field, Yuka noticed a large Raven watching her. As she walked closer to the Raven, its shape began to blur. She was now looking at a mirror image of herself, startled brown eyes staring into the depths of angered ice-blue. "You killed mother, you don't deserve love." The ice-blue said, smirking at the meek brown. "Not my fault" Yuka whispered, looking down. The Ice-blue laughed, "Yes it is, if you had never been born mother would still be alive!" Yuka glanced over her shoulder, sensing another presence in the area. Rai stood at the other end of the field, glaring at her, "The sooner that you are married off the better!"

Yuka gasped, and sat up. Startled to find that she was in the main room, she noticed that the storm had ended. Yuka looked around and noticed also that she was not alone. Sesshomaru was standing by a window, Inu-yasha was dozing by the fireplace, and Inu-taisho was in a corner speaking in whispers to Rai. Yuka sighed and tried to stand, but let out a moan of pain when she noticed her swollen ankle. Sesshomaru turned from the window and walked over to her side, and extended his hand. "Let me help" He said, bending his knees so that it would be easier for Yuka to reach him. Yuka took his hand, and stood only to find that the pain was too much for her and sat back down again. Rai glanced over the western lords' shoulder and smiled, everything was going according to the plan.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Hope you guys enjoyed this!XP Is it long enough or would you like more? The chapters I mean. Well, please review!!!XD

CLICK THE PRETTY BUTTON!!

(Black Secret)- You're on crack!

…

(Saraiyu Karan)- - who me?

…

(Black Secret)- Gah! Please review..!


	3. Chapter 3

The Land of the Ravens Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Inu-yasha, wish I did, but I don't! La, La, La!

Saraiyu Karan-COOKIE MONSTER-BLUE HAIRDO GUY!!! MWAH_HAHAHA!

Inu-Taisho- AHEM!

Saraiyu- *stops spinning in circles* …Sorry..?

Inu-Taisho- weren't you supposed to be doing something?

Saraiyu-Um…Eh-heh…Yeah…story…right?

Inu-Taisho-good kitty! *pats Saraiyu on the head*

Saraiyu- ON WITH THE STORY!!

Inu-Taisho-*sweat drop*

(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)*******************************************(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)

Yuka looked at her reflection as she walked past a mirror in the hallway, her eyes were lavender. She was wearing a pale-pink kimono, with cranes embroidered below her knees, her Obi was pure-white. Yuka stopped and looked closer at her reflection and noticed that her hair had tried to curl; it resulted in slight wave like curls. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that her bodyguard was following her, which meant that her father was expecting trouble.

Yuka continued to walk down the hallway and called over her shoulder, "Rikku, why are you following me?" Rikku sighed and quickened his pace to catch up to her. "Your father has tightened security and is refusing to allow anyone outside." He had to sidestep to avoid Yuka when she stopped and turned to look at him. "WHERE IS HE?!"Yuka snapped, Rikku knew better than to try her temper, he cast his eyes down towards the floor and stammered his answer, "he…he is with the Western lord."

After a few moments Yuka managed to track down Rai, he was in her personal library. She was ready for a fight, until she saw a little human girl hiding behind Inu-taisho. Yuka couldn't help herself; the girl couldn't be more than two years. Rai noticed the look on his daughters face, and immediately recognized that her mothering instincts had kicked in. "As I was telling your father" Inu-taisho sighed, "Bandits attacked her village, she was the only survivor. "

The little girl waddled over to Yuka and lifted her arms, "Up!" Yuka smiled and lifted the girl into her arms. Inu-taisho grinned and patted the child on the head as he walked past. "I will tell my sons the news" Rai walked closer and ran his fingers through the little girls straight black hair. "Her name is Rin" Yuka kissed the child on the head as she looked up at her father, "would you mind if I raised her?" she asked, Rai grinned and placed his hands behind his back. "As you wish" he said and kissed her on the head as she had done the child.

(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-yasha was in his room when his father found him; he was starring out the window watching as the guards changed shifts. "My son "Inu-taisho said to catch his attention, "Yuka has taken in a small human child to care for." Inu-yasha turned and stared at his father, "human child?" he asked blankly. Inu-taisho smiled and walked over to his son, placing an arm around Inu-yashas' shoulders and began to speak. "As a half-breed you should take note of her actions, it means that she has compassion. Therefore, she would make an excellent mother."

Inu-yasha blinked slowly, thinking about his father's words. "Have you told Sesshomaru about this yet?" he asked, crossing his arms. Inu-taisho looked at his youngest son and grinned, "As of yet, I have not." Inu-yasha began to grin as he looked up at his father and said, "He is not going to like this."

Yuka was sitting in the main room playing with Rin when Sesshomaru found her; he had heard some guards saying that she had adopted a human infant. He froze in the doorway, staring at Rin as she tried to walk over to him only to stumble on her third step and fall backwards into Yuka's arms. Sesshomaru glanced at Yuka before looking back down at Rin as she struggled to stand back up, "Yuka…what are you doing?" Yuka continued to smile as she looked up the see the confused look on his face.

"What do you think? Isn't she cute?" Yuka said, bending back down to nuzzle the little girl. Rin was no longer wearing the tattered remains that she had arrived in; she was now wearing a small pink kimono to match Yuka. Sesshomaru growled, taking a step backwards.

Inu-taisho stood in the shadows, watching his eldest sons' reaction to the child in Yukas' arms. He let out an exasperated sigh when he noticed that one of two things could be bothering Sesshomaru, First he didn't like the fact that the child was human, or second that Yuka had taken in a stray child at all. 'If he keeps this up, even I may not be able to help him.' He thought, backing farther into the shadows. 'Maybe I should have told him first?'

Sesshomaru spun on his heels and left the room, walking down the hallway towards his father. Inu-taisho stepped out of the shadows; Sesshomaru jumped and tried to hide his surprise. Inu-taisho looked at his son, trying not to smile. "I was coming to warn you." The humor in his voice only served to further anger his son.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

The next day Yuka and Rin were in the garden playing, Inu-yasha was in one of the Sakura trees taking a nap and Sesshomaru was inside glaring at Rin through the window. Rai and Inu-taisho were in the same room as Sesshomaru, trying to make him accept the human child.

"Sesshomaru, this is a good sign." Rai said, walking up behind him and putting an arm around his shoulders. Sesshomaru looked up at the slightly taller Raven Lord and growled, "How is this 'a good sign'?" Rai looked over at Inu-taisho and sighed, "I think you should explain this, my friend." Inu-taisho glanced at the two men standing by the window, "what the Raven is trying to say is," he took a breath and walked over to them, "she is in heat, and you are ignoring the signs." Sesshomaru seemed startled for a moment, and then blanked his expression. "I couldn't tell"

Rai looked between the two, and then glanced out the window, "you didn't notice the strange scent?" Sesshomaru got closer to the open window and noticed that Yuka's scent had changed; her normal scent of fresh air had changed to something sweeter, like honey.

Something in one of the windows moved and Yuka glanced up in time to see Sesshomaru jump down towards her. He landed beside her and looked down at Rin; she smiled and lifted her arms, "Up!" Sesshomaru's blank glance quickly darkened to a glare and he let out a low growl of warning to the child. Yuka stepped in front of Rin, she was so close that their noses almost touched. Her startled look turned into a glare and she hissed.

Inu-yasha jumped down, out of the branches of the Sakura tree, where he had been napping. Sesshomaru placed his hands on either side of Yukas' face, he let out a possessive growl as he closed the distance between them and kissed her hard on the mouth. Yuka placed her hands on Sesshomarus' chest and pushed him away. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Rin was walking towards Inu-yasha, then turned to look at Sesshomaru again. Yuka grinned and punched him in the face, succeeding in drawing blood from his nose.

Guards came out of nowhere and were beginning to surround them. Yuka jumped as one of the guards began to ring the giant warning bell in the watch-tower. Sesshomaru placed one of his hands on his nose to stop the bleeding, grabbed Yukas' wrist with the other and began to lead her back inside the castle. Yuka looked over the guards' heads and saw, what looked like a small army of demons climbing over the wall. "Goddess save us!" She gasped, as she was carried through the door.

Rin waddled over to Yuka and hid behind her legs, she shyly peeked around at Sesshomaru before hiding again. Yuka growled and pulled her wrist from the offending Inus' grasp, "I can yell at you later, right now I need to think." She sighed, turned to pick up Rin and walked deeper into the castle, Sesshomaru growled and walked outside to join the fight.

Yuka took Rin into the cellar to wait out the battle, Rikku, her bodyguard had come with them as a last defense if someone managed to get inside. "I should be out there, helping..!" Yuka sighed, leaning against one of the stone walls. Rikku looked at Yuka and then at Rin, then spoke. "Little Rin needs you to look after her, she cries when you are not near." Yuka glanced down at Rin, then back up at Rikku and noticed for the first time just how pretty he was. Not handsome, pretty in a masculine way. Rikku was seven foot three, he didn't have the bulky muscles like most of the guards. His shoulder length hair was a red so dark that it had black highlights, his eyes were pale green with flecks of sky blue and an almost white-grey ring around his pupils. Rikkus' high cheekbones gave him an almost feminine look, his full, pouty lips added to the affect.

Rikku noticed the look in Yukas' eyes and slumped his shoulders, looking away to break the eye contact. Yuka blinked and reached up to touch him on the shoulder, "Did I miss something?" She asked. Rikku glanced at her, " Someone is coming." He said, looking at the doorway. Inu-yasha walked into the room and Rin waddled over to him, grabbing handfuls of his pant leg. He looked down at her and sighed, Yuka walked over to them and looked at Inu-yasha. "Is something wrong?" she asked, running her fingers through Rins' hair. Inu-yasha looked at Yuka, moving forward to place his hands on her waist. "Those men, they were after you."

Yuka realized that if Rin and Rikku hadn't been there, Inu-yasha would have kissed her. She glanced down at Rin then over to Rikku. "Get Rin out of here." Rin looked up at Yuka, so she looked back at the little girl and said, "Go with Rikku." Rin smiled and let go of Inu-yasha, she waddled over to Rikku and he took her out of the room through a hidden passage way.

Yuka placed her hands on Inu-yasha's shoulders and leaned forward, she kissed his nose and pulled back to see the look on his face. Inu-yasha pulled her closer, pressing his face into her hair, allowing the scent of her heat to overpower him. Yuka ran her hands up the back of Inu-yasha's neck into his hair and pulled, causing his knees to buckle and send them both onto the floor.

Inu-yasha pulled Yuka into his lap, placing her legs on either side of his own. Yuka gasped when she felt how badly she was affecting him. "Inu-yasha…" Yuka tried to say, but his lips cut her off. Inu-yasha kissed her full on the mouth, running his tongue along her lips. He was seeking permission to deepen the kiss, Yuka gasped at the growing heat in her abdomen, allowing Inu-yasha his silent request. The sensation caused Yuka to buck her hips forward, rubbing against him. She grabbed for his pants, wanting to remove the barrier between them . Yuka growled when the fabric refused to budge, and looked up at Inu-yasha expectantly.

The sound of shattering glass crashing to the ground echoed in the hall, and shouts were heard outside the door. Yuka jumped, she recognized that voice it was Lucian, the Dragon-lord from the North. Inu-yasha stood and placed Yuka behind him, growling as the door burst open. The Dragon-lord had not changed since their last meeting, Yuka noticed. He was still hard headed and spoiled, he always expected to get what he wanted and would do anything to make sure that he did. Lucian closed the heavy iron doors behind him and turned the bolt-lock, there was no key, and it had to be unlocked from the inside.

Lucian stood by the door and stared at them, his ankle length, pale blue hair seemed to have a life of its own. His emerald green eyes were glaring at Inu-yasha, who was a foot shorter than him. Yuka looked back and forth between the two, before stopping to look at Lucian. She smiled innocently when he looked at her, and saw as he looked over her body. Yuka tried not to squirm when his eyes stopped at her chest, Inu-yasha growled and stepped back in front of her. She glanced around his shoulder, quickly ducking back as Lucian closed the distance and swung at Inu-yasha.

Yuka ducked as Inu-yasha went flying over her, she had a random thought and stood in Lucian's way as he went after the half-breed. "Hey, Lucian! Are you a Dragon or a mouse?" She taunted, dancing back as he lunged towards her.

Lucian was too fast for Yuka and pinned her down, and snarled when she struggled against him. He began to shift forms, just enough for his wings to come out of his back then he stopped. His large black, scaled wings closed around the both of them, like a barrier to keep Inu-yasha from getting to them. Lucian smiled as Yuka began to panic, to him fear was an aphrodisiac, and he enjoyed it. Yuka froze, "Shit, since when can he overpower me?" She thought, looking him in the eyes she realized what was wrong. "Oh, hell! I'm in heat!" she thought, "I have to get away!"

Shouts came from the other side of the large wings, Lucian began to growl and leaned towards Yuka pinning her harder against the stone floor. She moved her head to the side, avoiding his lips. Lucian's hot breath blew against the side of her neck, before he bit down and injected her with the tranquilizing venom that coated his fangs. Yuka fainted as Lucian lifted her into his arms and busted through one of the stone walls, he took to the air and flew up above the clouds.

????????????????????????????????????????????

Sesshomaru stood by the koi pond and stared north to the land of Dragons, the direction that Lucian, the Dragon-lord had gone, taking Yuka with him. Sesshomaru glanced back over his shoulder at Inu-yasha, "Damn half-breed, why was he alone with her in the first place?" He muttered to himself, looking down at Rin. 'Why does she follow me?' he thought, sitting down on the bench and tried to pry her little fingers off his pant leg.

Inu-Taisho watched as Sesshomaru struggled not to hurt the little girl, while trying to get her to turn him loose. Inu-Taisho chuckled when he noticed the small smile on his older sons face, moving into help before the humor faded. "My son, would you like some help?" he asked quietly, before Sesshomaru could answer Rin let go and climbed up the bench to sit in his lap, throwing her little arms around his neck she hid her face in his tail. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked at his father, the look on his face practically begging for help. Inu-Taisho sighed heavily and lifted the child into his arms, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and yawned.

Inu-Taisho's face was serious when he turned to look back at Sesshomaru and said, "Lord Rai and myself are going north in the morning to get Lady Yuka back from that damn Dragon, you are to keep an eye on things here. The young one has a nurse to watch over her, you also need to keep an eye on Inu-yasha, he blames himself you know."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Saraiyu Karan: CLICK THE PRETTY BUTTON!!!PLEASE?!

Lucian: you really think that they are going to review?

Saraiyu Karan: I hope they do…for your sake.

Lucian: what, my dear, is that supposed to mean?

Saraiyu Karan:*evil grin* Hide and watch.

Lucian: *sweat dropx3*PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!


End file.
